


In My Dwelling Place (I Am Poured Out Like Water)

by CelticAurora



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Pidge | Katie Holt, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Knotting, Lack of Contraception, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of gender issues, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Matt Holt, Porn with Feelings, Slick tasting, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticAurora/pseuds/CelticAurora
Summary: It had taken months, actual months, to get everything perfect for this night, but it was his and Keith’s first Valentine’s Day as a couple, and he wanted it to be extra special - even though Keith had insisted he didn’t make a fuss over it, and that Chinese food and bad zombie movies was a good enough Valentine’s Day for him. But Shiro was a “go big or go home” kind of guy, and he wasn’t about to just spend another Valentine’s Day on his couch - or let Keith do the same.Shiro’s plans for Valentine’s Day are derailed by Keith’s biology. Not that Shiro is complaining too loudly.





	In My Dwelling Place (I Am Poured Out Like Water)

**Author's Note:**

> My Sheithlentines Gift for [akaparalian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaparalian/pseuds/akaparalian) who said they enjoyed A/B/O and its assorted kinks and tropes. I've been itching to write a little A/B/O for a good while now. 
> 
> Of course, what was supposed to be hot smut turned into like, eighteen handwritten pages of feelings and discussions about gender identity with some porn in it. Of course.
> 
> A lot of my A/B/O headcanons come from the amazing fic [Ye Heirs of Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718833/chapters/6088544) by the talented Kyele! Kyele is also the reason why this story ended up with a title taken from the Bible, so...there ya go.
> 
> Enjoy!

Shiro’s phone chimed, the tone a familiar one - a reminder. He had about half a dozen of them set on his phone; reminders to eat, reminders to take his meds, reminders to take Atlas for a walk before he destroyed or peed on everything. But this reminder was a special one.

**_17:00 - Go pick up Keith_ **

It had taken months, actual months, to get everything perfect for this night, but it was his and Keith’s first Valentine’s Day as a couple, and he wanted it to be extra special - even though Keith had insisted he didn’t make a fuss over it, and that Chinese food and bad zombie movies was a good enough Valentine’s Day for him. But Shiro was a “go big or go home” kind of guy, and he wasn’t about to just spend another Valentine’s Day on his couch - or let Keith do the same.

The dinner reservation had been the easiest part. Balmera was the hottest restaurant in town, and to get a table there on Valentine’s Day usually meant having to reserve it by the preceding Halloween. But Shiro had known Hunk, the head chef and owner, since college, and Hunk had openly acknowledged that Shiro’s limitless patience and willingness to extend his office hours five, six, or more hours for the sake of a student was the only reason he’d passed Molecular Biology. There was always an open table for Shiro, even on the busiest night of the year.

Part Two of Operation Best Valentine’s Day Ever had been a little trickier to pull off. Dr. Allura Lyon, one of the world’s foremost astrophysicists, had been invited to speak as a guest lecturer at Garrison University - and her lecture just so happened to be on Valentine’s Day. Keith had almost dropped his phone when he saw that Dr. Lyon would be coming to Garrison University, and as Shiro had watched Keith give a half-hour long speech on her work on black holes and theoretical astronomical bodies - frequently punctuated with hand gestures and ending with Keith breathlessly proclaiming Dr. Lyon to just be “so fucking cool” - he knew they would have to be at that lecture. Shiro knew he was probably only going to understand about half of what was going on, because his background was in engineering, not astrophysics, even if he worked for a government contractor that had partnered with NASA. But...there were few things in Keith’s life that he expressed that sort of unbridled passion for, and space just happened to be one of them. Of course, tickets were both pricey and on a limited sale, but with a bit of finagling and a promise to at least consider coming in to talk to some of the entry-level engineering classes, he had not only secured two tickets to Dr. Lyon’s lecture, but he’d gotten them a chance to meet her afterwards. Keith was going to be over the moon.

Part three, well...he wouldn’t push his luck, but he did make sure to put fresh sheets on the bed and had even managed to make a very aesthetically pleasing heart out of rose petals on top of his crisp white duvet.

He was in the middle of contemplating if the novelty Valentine’s Day tie - white, with big pink hearts on it - was too much when his phone rang. He grabbed it, smiling softly at the picture of Keith that came up on his phone, a candid shot of Keith with his hair in a knot of a bun, chewing on a pencil with his eyebrows drawn to the bridge of his nose. Keith was embarrassed by it, but it really was a cute shot of him.

“Hello?”

“ _S-Shiro…_ ”

The warm feeling that had been blossoming in his chest stopped cold. Keith’s voice was shaky, like he was sick or hurt.

“Keith? Is everything okay? What’s going on?”

“ _I’m sorry, Shiro, I-I’m sorry…_ ”

Shiro had to be careful not to grip the phone too hard with his prosthetic arm, because he had broken a few phones that way, among other things. But Keith was breathless and sobbing out apologies, and Shiro’s heart was squeezing in his chest like someone was tightening a vise around his ribcage.

“Keith, what’s going on? Talk to me, please - I want to help, but you have to tell me what’s going on…”

“ _I…_ ” Keith took a sharp gasp. “ _I have to c-cancel._ ”

The words hit Shiro like a punch to the gut. All his careful planning for months, all his hopes at seeing the excitement on Keith’s face, all down the toilet.

“Keith…”

“ _I-I’m sorry, Shiro...I...I don’t want to but…_ ”

Shiro’s heart went out to him. Clearly, Keith was canceling it out of cruelty; he seemed genuinely upset over having to cancel, bordering on distraught. It still hurt, though.

“Hey,” Shiro said, trying to sound reassuring. “It’s okay. Just tell me what happened. I’m not mad, I promise. But I’m worried about you right now. You sound really upset.”

“ _I-I’m sick,_ ” Keith hiccuped.

“That’s okay,” Shiro assured him. “It’s not your fault you got sick. You can’t help it.”

“ _I-I’ll make it up to you, I promise._ ”

“Don’t even worry about that,” Shiro said. “Just focus on getting better, okay?”

Keith’s breath hitched, but he murmured what sounded like an affirmative over the phone. He still sounded breathless and shaky, though, and that had Shiro worried. He’d just been texting Keith earlier, and he didn’t mention feeling sick at all - how quickly had it come over him?

“Do you want me to come over? Bring you some soup or something?”

“ _No!_ ”

Shiro cringed away from the phone at the sudden volume and force in Keith’s voice. He knew that Keith was used to a certain level of independence, having grown up in the foster system and then becoming a teen runaway, but still, the rejection hurt.

But it also seemed...weird.

As stubborn and independent as Keith was, he’d warmed up to letting Shiro do things for him, or help him with things, in the seven months they’d been together. But now, not only had Keith just taken a pretty huge step backwards, but he’d been almost hostile about it.

“Are you...sure you’re okay?”

Keith sniffed again. “ _I’m s-sorry, Shiro, it’s just...I don’t want you to s-see me like this, it’s...I’m r-really sick…_ ”

“I’m not going to judge you for being sick,” Shiro said. “That’d be, um, pretty shitty of me, chronic illness and all.”

“ _It’s...it’s not that,_ ” Keith murmured, sounding close to tears again.

“Then what is it? Please, baby, I just want to help…”

Keith groaned sharply, and there was a clatter, as if he’d dropped the phone. Shiro’s heart nearly climbed out of his throat.

“Keith?”

The only response he got was another groan, followed by several sharp pants. Shiro ran for the closet and grabbed a pair of shoes, shoving his feet into them.

“I’m coming over, Keith - okay?”

No response, save for more panting and another groan. Shiro hung up and ran out of his bedroom, only just remembering to grab his wallet and keys. He shot out his front door and practically dove into his car, peeling out of his driveway. A million thoughts were running through his head - most of them involving Keith coming to injury through any number of accidents, because he was stubborn and insisted on doing everything and dealing with everything by himself and never asking anyone for help. Shiro understood the reasoning behind it - Keith’s life as both a foster child and a teen runaway made it hard for him to trust or rely on anyone. But that didn’t stop his stomach from clenching every time Keith climbed on his rickety ladder to fix something in the apartment, or the times his violet eyes would shutter and he would insist that he was fine, and there was nothing he needed to talk about.

There was no parking in front of Keith’s apartment - which was over the shop that his family owned and he worked at - so Shiro had to park in the lot two blocks down and hoof it back, breath fogging in front of him in the chilly February air. Even with the cold weather, the sidewalks were packed with couples - but as Shiro rushed up the street, people practically dove out of his way, many of them casting him looks that were almost fearful.

It was a simple fact of life that Alphas and Omegas existed and lived among Betas. For the most part, coexistence was easy and fairly peaceful. Most Betas couldn’t distinguish between the sexes, anyways, with their less-powerful sense of smell; to most, Shiro just looked exceptionally masculine - and many wouldn’t be able to tell he was an Alpha unless he told them.

But right now, he knew he was dumping pheromones like crazy - not intentionally, but as a result of his worry for Keith. And they were not the friendly kind of pheromones, either.

He knew Keith would smell them as soon as he got inside. There came a point where even Betas could smell the sex pheromones that Alphas and Omegas put out, and Shiro was well past that point. He just hoped that Keith wouldn’t recoil from him the way the people he passed on the street did.

A set of stairs around the back of the shop was the only way to access Keith’s apartment when the shop was closed. Shiro took them two at a time, not stopping until he nearly crashed through Keith’s front door. As he took a breath to try and steady himself, he got a lungful of the sweetest, most intoxicating aroma he’d ever smelled, one that went straight to his knot.

The scent of an Omega in heat.

And it was coming from inside Keith’s apartment.

“K-Keith?” he choked out.

“Shiro?” Keith sounded panicked on the other side of the door. “S-Shiro, what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to make sure you were okay.” The smell was going straight to his head; he had to fight back the urge to bust down the door and find the Omega putting off that amazing scent, to knot them so deep that they would both lose track of where one ended and the other began.

“S-Shiro, please...go, just...just go…” Keith let out a low groan, and the smell got stronger. Better.

“Keith, please, just let me…” Shiro licked his lips, trying to keep a coherent thought in his head. “Just...let me in. Please.”

There was no response for a long, long moment, a moment that frayed Shiro’s nerves so thoroughly that he was sure he would never recover. Finally, there was the clicking sound of a lock being undone, and the door cracked open a sliver. Keith’s eye appeared at the crack in the door. Another wave of pheromones rolled over Shiro, and he had to grip the doorframe to stay upright.

“S-Shiro, I...you shouldn’t…” The sliver of Keith that Shiro could see looked flushed and sweaty.

“You scared me,” Shiro said. “On the phone. I thought you were hurt…”

“N-No, I’m...I’m f-f-fine…” Keith’s grip tightened on the door frame, and he turned away from Shiro. A moment later, he slid out of view, hitting the ground with a groan.

“Keith!” The Alpha instinct to find the Omega giving off that amazing smell collided with Shiro’s own instincts to take care of Keith, and he barged through the opened door. He would apologize later.

Keith’s apartment was insanely warm; sweat immediately beaded at Shiro’s nape and brow. Keith’s thrift-store couch had been stripped of its cushions, which were piled in what looked like a large nest on the floor, along with what looked like every pillow and blanket in the apartment. Keith sat on the floor by the front door, looking worse than Shiro had ever seen him - black hair disheveled, violet eyes fever-bright, a high flush in his cheeks. He was clothed in only a tee shirt and boxers, clutching a very familiar-looking sweatshirt to his chest. The scent of the Omega permeated the entire apartment, so strong that Shiro’s knees went weak with want. And Keith...the longer Shiro looked at him, the less he looked sick and the more he looked beautiful, beautiful in the way that he looked so debauched and wanting and...

Oh. _Oh_.

Shiro stumbled back a step, realizing he’d been very, very wrong in assuming that Keith was a Beta.

Within the subset of the population that was Alpha and Omega, there was a smaller subset whose sex didn’t “align” to their gender - gender, of course, being a purely Betan term, as Alphas and Omegas designated themselves strictly by sex. But throughout the centuries, as the Beta population had risen and the Alpha-Omega population dropped, Betan terms and views on gender became the norm, with Alphan and Omegan terminology considered to be “backwards” and “barbaric.” Shiro knew a whole family of “unaligned” Alphas and Omegas; Matt Holt, his best friend since childhood, was a male Omega, his little sister, Katie - or Pidge, as she preferred to be called - a female Alpha. They had been sired by the woman who was called their mother, and carried and birthed by the man who was called their father. It really wasn’t as uncommon as people wanted to think it was.

But that hadn’t stopped people from giving Matt funny looks as he picked up birth control to make his heats more tolerable. It didn’t stop people from mercilessly tormenting Pidge back in middle school. It hadn’t stopped people from making rude comments to Sam Holt when he carried both Matt and Pidge, comments that still made Colleen Holt see red even though Matt was nearly thirty. And Shiro was sure that it hadn’t stopped people from making Keith feel like an outsider, too.

But none of that mattered at that moment. What mattered was that Keith was an unmated male Omega in heat, and Shiro had to have him.

Moving slowly, he knelt down on the floor, five or so feet from Keith. He wouldn’t move closer until given the go-ahead; Shiro wasn’t about to taking advantage of Keith’s vulnerable state, even if they were dating. For all he knew, Keith might not have even wanted to be touched during his heats, though Shiro couldn’t even begin to imagine how miserable that would be.

“Hey,” Shiro began softly. “It’s just me. Okay?”

Keith sighed. “I...I didn’t want you to see me like this.”

“It’s okay.”

“I’m s-sorry…”

“Shhh, it’s okay, you don’t have to be sorry. It’s not your fault.” He took a deep breath, trying to clear his head - not that taking a deep breath would help, with the apartment full of Omega pheromones. “But...you’re not actually sick, are you?”

Keith shook his head. “I wasn’t supposed to have my next heat for another three weeks, and...and I was banking on that three weeks. It wasn’t supposed to be tonight…”

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not okay!” Keith was on the verge of tears. “Tonight was supposed to be special! I ruined it! My stupid heat ruined it!”

He sniffed hard, then gave a low moan, clutching the sweatshirt tighter - which made Shiro realize it was definitely his.

“That’s mine, isn’t it?”

“I-I’m sorry...I kept forgetting to return it, and then I...I went into pre-heat, then heat, and I just...I wanted to crawl out of my fucking skin and this smelled so good…”

“No, no, it’s fine!” Shiro insisted. “Do, um...do you want me to come closer?”

Keith considered him for a moment, sizing him up, then nodded. Shiro crawled - actually crawled, on hands and knees - over to Keith, settling in next to him. He offered Keith the inside of his wrist. Keith pressed his nose to it, moaning softly. Another flood of pheromones flooded the room, clouding Shiro’s senses even further, making the block rush to his cock and his knot.

“Fuck, Shiro,” Keith moaned, “you smell so good…”

“God, Keith, you do too, you smell so good…”

Keith tried to climb into Shiro’s lap, but his gross motor control was failing fast, so it was really more like he flopped into Shiro’s lap, scrambling at his collar and tie. Shiro gently slid his hands under Keith’s arms, lifting him to sit properly in his lap. Keith’s boxers were damp with slick, and as soon as he was seated on Shiro’s lap, he pressed his face into the crook of Shiro’s neck, breathing deeply. He tongued Shiro’s pulse point, which sent a jolt of electricity down his spine.

“Shiro…” Keith keened. “Shiro, please...I need to feel you...I...I need…”

Shiro’s blood was pounding in his ears. He took one of Keith’s wrists - so small, made of delicate bird bones - in his hand, pressing his nose to the inside of it, letting Keith’s scent wash over him…

His rational human brain decided, of course, to step in at that time and remind him of their plans for the evening - dinner, then Dr. Lyon’s lecture. Keith would be pissed if he missed the lecture.

Keith pressed down on Shiro’s lap, grinding his hips in a desperate attempt to ride Shiro’s cock through their pants. He was in no fit state to go out - and a lot of college campuses, Garrison University included, had very strict rules about Omegas being outside of designated areas during heat, for the safety of all students. More than a few college students had been hurt by frenzies caused by the pheromones of an Omega in heat, and occasionally, the Omegas themselves would be hurt in the process of some Alpha or Beta trying to claim them.

It would be a shame for those tickets and that dinner reservation to go to waste, though…

Shiro gently tried to untangle himself from Keith; Keith whined, grabbing at Shiro’s shoulders.

“Don’t go…”

“I’m not going far,” he promised. It was strange, seeing Keith being both so pliant and so needy, but he knew it was the flood of hormones and the animal hindbrain calling most of the shots.

And the Alpha in him didn’t exactly mind…

“I’m not going far,” he repeated. “I just need to sort one thing out, and then I’ll come back. You...want me to come back, yeah?”

Keith nodded frantically. “Yes!”

“Okay. Here, let’s…” Shiro hoisted Keith into his arms; he fought for a minute, then realized what Shiro was doing and yielded. Shiro carefully deposited Keith amongst the pillows and blankets of the nest, finally managing to untangle Keith’s arms from around his neck.

“I’ll be right outside the door, okay? I’m not going far.”

“Hurry back.”

Shiro pressed a bruising kiss into Keith’s mouth as a promise, then crossed the room in a handful of long-legged strides, opening the door and slipping out onto the tiny patio made by the landing at the top of the stairs.

The cold air brought some clarity; while he could still smell Keith’s pheromones, they weren’t nearly as strong outside. He took a few deep breaths, then pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialing the one person he could think of that would keep those lecture tickets from going to waste.

“ _Plaht City Morgue, you stab ‘em, we slab ‘em! This is Sharkbite speaking._ ”

“I swear to God, Matt, you are gonna say that to the wrong person one day and get yourself into a lot of trouble.”

He could practically hear Matt’s shit-eating grin on the phone. “ _Not with caller ID, I won’t._ ”

“Matt…”

“ _Fine, you wet blanket, I’ll try again._ ” He cleared his throat. “ _H-Hewwo? Mr. Shiwogawne?_ ”

Shiro groaned. His nerves were already frayed as it was, and he knew Keith was inside, waiting impatiently for him.

“ _Is that better?_ ”

“You’re an asshole.”

“ _You sound tense. Everything okay?_ ”

“Keith’s...sick.”

“ _Aww, on Valentine’s Day?_ ”

“Yeah. So...all my plans have just been thrown for a loop.”

“ _Wait, when you say he’s sick, is he sick or is he..._ sick _?_ ”

Shiro frowned. “I don’t follow.”

Matt sighed. “ _You are denser than a brick sometimes. Is he actually sick, or is Keith in heat?_ ”

Shiro almost dropped his phone in shock. “Wait wait wait wait, you knew?”

“ _Knew that Keith was an Omega? Yeah, I’ve known since the first time I met him._ ” Matt paused. “ _You didn’t seriously think he was a Beta all this time...did you?_ ”

“...yes.”

Matt blew out an exasperated sigh. “ _Shiro, I mean this in the kindest, most loving way, but...you are one_ dense _motherfucker sometimes, you know that, right?_ ”

“Matt, you’re really not helping right now.”

“ _You’ve been with him for seven months, how the hell did you miss that he was an Omega? Even if you didn’t smell him out right away, there’s no way this was his first heat since you’ve been together._ ”

“I-I don’t know!” Shiro spluttered. “He...he went on a camping trip like, two months ago, but he’s never left town aside from that.”

“ _And you two haven’t..?_ ”

“He wasn’t ready.” Shiro fisted a hand into his white forelock, tugging on the roots of his hair as if doing so would remove the stress and frustration he was feeling. “I didn’t want to push him.”

“ _Well, you’re a better man than most, even if you’re kind of an idiot sandwich._ ”

“Matt…”

“ _But I’m guessing you didn’t call me to discuss your partner’s reproductive cycle. So, what’s up?_ ”

“Would you be interested in two tickets to go see Dr. Lyon’s lecture at Garrison U tonight? With a private meet-and-greet after?”

Matt sucked in a breath. “ _Holy shit, how’d you swing that?! Whose dick did you have to suck to get those?!_ ”

“No one’s! I just had to make a few promises to guest-lecture for the introduction to engineering classes. Jesus, Matt. Are you interested or not?”

“ _Alas, I already have a ticket for Dr. Lyon’s lecture._ ”

Shiro groaned, but before he could say anything else, there was the sound of pounding footsteps, then a scuffle for the phone. After a moment, he could hear Pidge’s breathless voice on the other end of the call.

“ _Hello? Shiro? What’s this about tickets for Dr. Lyon’s lecture?_ ”

“Pidge?” Shiro frowned. “I thought you said you were buying tickets?”

“I _was in the online queue behind Matt, but as soon as I clicked ‘purchase,’ I got an error message saying that the tickets were sold out! And then this jackass who calls himself my odem was going to go without me!_ ”

“ _Hey, there’s a solution to the problem now!_ ” Matt chimed in, sounding like Pidge was sitting on him or something. “ _We go with Shiro’s tickets and scalp mine! Make a few extra bucks!_ ”

“ _What’s the catch?_ ” Pidge asked. “ _What do I have to do in return for those tickets? Give you a back rub? Polish your shoes? Wash your car? Knot you up the a - ?_ ”

“Why are you two so crass?” Shiro sighed. “There’s no catch. I just don’t want them to go to waste, since Keith and I can’t go.”

“ _Shiro, I am officially adopting you as my new aleph. Matt, you’re fired._ ”

“ _There’s two tickets!_ ” Matt crowed. “ _We can both take them and get rid of my old ticket!_ ”

“ _You bought your ticket to the lecture and you were going to leave me at home!_ ” Pidge argued. “ _You get_ nothing _! Good day to you,_ sir _!_ ”

“Any thought on who you’re going to take with you, then?” Shiro asked, hoping to diffuse the two of them and wrap things up so he could get back to Keith.

“ _I was planning on hauling Lance along,_ ” Pidge said. “ _He’s been on my couch moping all night, wondering what Rolo and Nyma are doing._ ”

Shiro was pretty sure that Lance, while plenty smart, wouldn’t actually understand any of the lecture, but he’d been pretty wrecked after his now-ex-girlfriend had broken up with him and picked up with Rolo, a military academy drop-out Alpha with tattoos, a motorcycle, and a pitbull named Beezer. Maybe puzzling his way through an astrophysics lecture would take his mind off of his ex, if only for a little while.

“Sounds great,” Shiro said, hoping to cut to the chase before Pidge and Matt decided to start another fight. “The tickets are in my email, I’ll forward them to you. I have a dinner reservation at Balmera at six, if you want it.”

“ _Dinner and a lecture? Damn, Keith is missing out big time,_ ” Pidge said. “ _But who am I to turn down an offer when it’s so graciously presented?_ ”

“ _I still can’t believe you chose Lance over your own odem_ ,” Matt moaned on the other end of the call.

“ _I told you, you’re fired. I have no odem._ ”

“Okay, well, glad I could be of service, now I’ve got to go,” Shiro said, hoping Pidge wouldn’t ask too many questions about his hasty departure.

“ _Oh, I know._ ” He could practically hear her shit-eating smirk, and realized she already knew everything, anyways. Probably had been listening to the call since the beginning. “ _Just don’t forget to send me the lecture tickets._ ”

Shiro blushed furiously. “I won’t. Bye.”

He took a deep breath, trying to stop blushing quite so much as he ended the call, then pulled up his email to forward his tickets to Pidge. Once that was done, he let himself back into Keith’s apartment; the scent of heat and Keith’s pheromones overwhelmed him, but in the best possible way.

And the sight that greeted him…

Keith had managed, while Shiro had been outside on the phone, to wriggle out of his tee shirt and boxers, and lay in the middle of the nest, legs spread, knees bent, and a pillow under his hips. His eyes were closed in bliss, and one hand held Shiro’s sweatshirt to his nose while his other desperately plunged two fingers in and out of his hole with wet squelches of slick as it practically gushed down his hand.

Shiro nearly keeled over from the speed at which the blood in his body rushed to his dick. As the door slammed closed behind him, Keith’s eyes opened, pupils blown wide with want.

“Shiro…”

“K-Keith...oh my God…”

“Shiro, please...please, I need you…”

Shiro’s phone dinged in his pocket, probably with a message from Pidge, but he ignored it, stumbling towards the nest. He had to take Keith. Stick his cock deep into that slick, wet hole. Fuck him until Keith pushed back on his knot, locking them together for hours so Keith could milk his knot dry…

“Fuck!”

“What?” Keith panted.

“Condoms!” Shiro gasped. “Keith...I don’t have any condoms…”

In his haste to get to Keith and make sure he wasn’t ill or injured, Shiro hadn’t even thought to grab a condom - and bringing one on their date had felt classless. Besides that, the original plan had been to go back to his place, where he had half a box’s worth in the drawer of his bedside table, along with a fresh bottle of lube and a few choice toys and other goodies.

“Do you have any?” he asked. Maybe Keith had grabbed a box to keep at his place, just in case he changed his mind about their physical relationship.

“No.”

Shiro sighed. “Fuck.”

“S’fine, s’fine,” Keith insisted, reaching for Shiro with the hand that was not pumping in and out of him. “Don’t care.”

“What do you mean, you don’t care?”

“Don’t care about condoms,” Keith said. “Just...God, just get in here!”

“Are you...sure about that?” Knotting without protection was a dangerous game to play. They had only been together seven months, and if either of them were particularly fertile, Keith could easily end up pupped. Shiro wasn’t sure he was he was ready for the responsibility of being a sire. And then there was the matter of his parents to think about, who would absolutely shit bricks if they got word that their grandchild was conceived outside of the constraints of both a mating bond _and_ a marital one. “Are you on birth control?”

“Can’t afford it,” Keith groaned, sinking his fingers all the way to the third knuckles, desperately chasing fulfilment. “C’mon Shiro, please, I can’t take it anymore.”

“But without protection, there’s a chance - ”

“We can burn that bridge when we get to it, just get in here!”

“Don’t you mean cross that bridge..?”

“Doesn’t matter, not important. Get your ass in here and stick that enormous cock in me before I tear off my goddamn skin!”

Shiro spluttered, flushing red to the roots of his hair. Keith was mouthy on a good day, but this was...something else entirely. “Oh my God…”

“Oh, don’t look like that,” Keith groaned. “If your cock is anything like the rest of you, it’s enormous and perfect. Now, are you going to get in here and give it to me or not?”

Helpless to the look in Keith’s eyes, to the sprawl of his long, slender limbs and the smell of pheromones he was pumping into the air, Shiro unknotted his tie and tossed it aside, before unbuttoning his shirt with fingers that trembled with want.

“You’re sure about this?”

“Yes.”

“Even without protection?”

“Yes.”

“And you’re not going to regret any of this when you come out it..?”

“I’ve wanted to ride your cock, knot or no knot, since the moment I first laid eyes on you,” Keith said, hungry eyes following the motions of Shiro’s hands as he rucked his shirt up from where it was tucked into his pants, then discarded it on the living room floor. “Please, Shiro…”

“Okay. Okay.” He fumbled with his belt, but as soon as it was opened, he slipped his thumbs into the belt loops of his slacks, pulling them and his boxers down in one smooth motion. There was a spot of dampness in his boxers, and a bead of precome welled on the head of his cock as it sprung free, curling proudly up over his belly. In the nest, Keith writhed, ready and waiting for him, still furiously pumping fingers in and out of himself.

“Shiro…”

“I’ve got you, baby. I’ve got you.” He climbed into the jumble of pillows and blankets, crawling to where Keith lay. Keith threw floppy, clumsy arms around his neck, dragging him in for a kiss that was hot and wet and absolutely filthy, and Shiro actually had to reach down and grip the base of his knot to keep from coming right then and there. He prided himself on his patience, his stamina, his ability to hold back until just the right moment, but with Keith so needy and wanting, pumping those amazing pheromones into the air, he felt like he was the untested, awkward Alpha he was in his teen years, who would come just from the barest provocation.

Keith’s fingers were still furiously working his hole. Shiro reached down with the hand that wasn’t gripping himself and wrapped it around Keith’s wrist, gently drawing his fingers out, leaving his hole to clench and flutter wantonly around empty air. Keith groaned.

“Shiro...c’mon, Shiro…”

“Shhh. Trust me.” He brought Keith’s soaked fingers to his lips, sucking them into his mouth, savoring the musky-salty-sweet taste that was uniquely Keith. As he studiously cleaned the fingers in his mouth, he released his death grip on his knot in favor of sliding two fingers between Keith’s pert cheeks, rubbing against his hole before slipping them in with a wet pop.

Keith jerked like he’d been shocked. “S-Shiro!”

“You like that?” He hardly needed to work Keith, he was already so wet and open. Shiro added a third finger with ease, and as he did, an edge bled into the scent of Keith’s pheromones, one so potent and beautiful it almost short-circuited Shiro’s brain. Keith was ramping up towards his first peak, and quickly. If he was going to knot the gorgeous Omega under him, he needed to do it quickly.

“All right, baby,” he purred, gently drawing his fingers from Keith’s hole in favor of grasping his hips. “I’m gonna take care of you, okay? But this is gonna be easier if we roll you over. Think you can do it yourself, or do you need help?”

“Help, please.”

“All right. I’m gonna roll you over, okay? I’ve got you...three...two...one…”

Hands carefully gripping the warm skin at the place where Keith’s hips gently curved outward, Shiro helped Keith roll over onto his front. As soon as his chest touched the blankets, Keith’s lordosis instinct took over and he arched his back, presenting for Shiro, hips gently rutting the air. A sterile sort of precome leaked from Keith’s modest but erect cock, courtesy of his early days of in-utero development, before his Omega gene kicked in and took over his sexual development.

“Shiro, come on, please…”

“You’re so beautiful,” Shiro crooned, getting up on his knees behind Keith. “You’ve done so well. I’m going to take care of you now, okay? I’m gonna give you what you need.”

He slid into Keith so easily and perfectly, almost sinking right to the hilt. Keith gave a keening, wordless cry, trying to push back onto Shiro’s knot, but Shiro held his hips firmly.

“Not yet, baby,” he said, drawing out to thrust back in again.

“Shiro...I want...fuck, I want your knot!”

“I know you do. We gotta get you there first, though.”

He drew out, then thrust in again, setting a pace, quick enough to keep up with the need of Keith’s heat but also slow enough for them to relish the sensation. Keith kept up a steady stream of soft moans and breathless whispers of Shiro’s name. Shiro leaned over Keith, chest pressed to his fever-hot back, to nose at the flushed, unmarking skin at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, feeling Keith’s bonding gland throb under the skin. He smelled absolutely amazing. Shiro knew he wouldn’t last long.

“All right, Keith,” he growled, gently testing his teeth against Keith’s gland, only hard enough to make him aware of the sensation. “I’m going to knot you now. We’ll take it nice and slow. If it’s too much, just tell me. We can stop, or we can add extra lube, or...something. Okay?”

“M’ready,” Keith panted.

Shiro took a deep breath, then pushed his cock in deeper, feeling Keith’s hole stretch as it met the tip of his knot. He hated bragging, but he knew he was on the large side for an Alpha. He sniffed, waiting for undertones of distress to bleed into Keith’s scent, but nothing came - only pure, unadulterated pleasure. So he pushed in more, bit by delicious, agonizing bit, holding his breath as he reached the base of his knot. Keith’s hole was already straining, and Shiro was afraid he would tear him, but still, Keith refused to say anything.

“You doing okay?”

“C’mon Shiro, give me the whole thing, please…”

“Are you sure?”

Keith groaned and rocked back, and Shiro found himself seated to the hilt within Keith’s hole, his knot completely swollen, locking them both together. Keith cried out, tightening around Shiro’s cock, his own cock spattering its fluids onto the blankets under them. Shiro groaned, open-mouthed, against Keith’s shoulder; the feeling of coming inside of him was incredible. He closed his eyes and swore he saw fireworks.

Keith was spent, trembling under him. Careful, so as not to dislodge his knot from Keith, Shiro wrapped an arm around his waist, guiding them down. They ended up on their sides, Shiro curled protectively around Keith’s back. Keith’s breathing was already slowing as he slipped into the post-knotting daze, eyelids fluttering. Shiro grabbed for a blanket that was not messy with their combined fluids, draping it over them as best as he could with one arm. He gently nuzzled the side of Keith’s face, nosing affectionately behind his ear.

“I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

* * *

Shiro didn’t fall asleep. His Alpha instincts wouldn’t let him, not with an Omega in heat nearby. But he did lose time following his and Keith’s mating, slipping into a light, open-eyed doze, more trance than sleep. When he finally came back to his senses, he was momentarily disoriented, confused as to why he was on the floor of Keith’s living room instead of in his own bed. One sniff, one glance at the sleeping Omega next to him, however, brought everything back in a rush that made his cheeks heat up and his cock stir.

But there were things to tend to, duties that an Alpha of old would have been expected to see to and that modern Alphas carried on out of tradition just as much as instinct. They would need water before Keith’s next peak, and a few clean blankets wouldn’t hurt. Keith likely wouldn’t eat anything until after his heat had broken, but he was starving, and he had no idea what was on hand to eat. There was time to sort those things out, though, and Keith would sleep until his second peak started building.

Shiro wriggled out of the nest, tucking the blanket close around Keith so that he wouldn’t notice the absence of his body heat. His clothes were in scattered heaps around the living room floor - shirt and tie here, pants and boxers there - but the curtains were closed, and Keith was asleep, so Shiro padded naked across the room to the kitchen. A cursory check of the fridge and cabinets turned up little more than half-empty takeout cartons and a few boxes of crackers - which turned out to be stale.

Shiro really had no idea how Keith survived off such shitty groceries, but right now, that wasn’t a pressing matter. The pressing matter was that they needed food - now, for him, and later for the both of them, unless he wanted to eat the cabinetry itself. And Keith...Keith would still need someone to see him through the rest of his heat.

He returned to the living room, grabbing his pants and boxers. He contemplated driving back to his apartment for a change of clothes, but if he was going to stay with Keith through his heat, there was really no point to wearing clothing, or driving all the way across town and wasting valuable time. The groceries were the most important thing, and there was a 24-hour bodega around the corner from the apartment. Their choices were somewhat limited, and the food was pricey, but Shiro could at least attempt to make food with what they had there.

And so he pulled his clothes back on, still covered in dried sweat and other fluids, and hoped that his coat would be heavy enough to mask the musk of sex and the tang of heat pheromones. In his pants pocket, his phone, forgotten for so many hours, buzzed against his thigh. He quietly slipped out the front door, then, on Keith’s tiny front porch, he slid his phone out to check his messages.

The most recent one was from Matt, and that was the latest in a series of messages that had started literally a minute after he had hung up his call with Matt. Huffing a small laugh, he scrolled up to read the texts.

**_[17:20:07]_** _make sure you use protection_ __  
**_[17:20:11]_** _dont need any little Shiros running around_ __  
**_[17:22:17]_** _omg pidge is being a shit_ __  
**_[17:22:27]_** _wont shut up about getting the tix and dinner_ __  
**_[17:22:33]_** _kinda hate u just a little_ __  
**_[17:23:05]_** _at least lance isnt crying on the couch anymore_ __  
**_[17:45:17]_** _holy shit pidge is wearing a dress the end is nigh_ __  
**_[17:45:24]_** **_Matt Holt sent a picture_** __  
**_[17:47:31]_** _and theyre off_ __  
**_[17:52:16]_** _guess i got time 2 kill_ __  
**_[18:03:01]_** _ramen is a very sad dinner compared 2 what pidge n lance get_ _  
_**_[18:03:11]_** still kinda hate u just a little

Shiro rolled his eyes and skimmed through the rest of the messages, because Matt had literally sent dozens, only taking a break while he was at the lecture. And after the lecture, the messages had only gotten more embarrassing for Shiro to read. His most recent text (1:11 AM) was literally just a line of eggplant emojis.

But he also had texts from Pidge. Curious, he opened them.

**_[20:17:36]_ ** _I have never seen Lance this focused on anything_ _  
_ **_[20:17:45] Katie Pidge Holt sent a picture_ **

Somehow, she’d managed to snap a sly picture during the lecture, one of Lance on the edge of his seat, eyes wide, completely enraptured. But that wasn’t the last message he had from Pidge, either.

**_[21:07:51]_ ** _Holy shit we’re going backstage_  
**_[21:07:59]_ ** _Is this real life?_  
**_[21:27:08]_ ** _Dr. Lyon is the coolest person in the science community ever_  
**_[21:27:21]_ ** _Neil DeGrasse Tyson who?_  
**_[21:27:28]_ ** _Bill Nye? Don’t know him._  
**_[21:30:16]_ ** _Oh man Lance has got it back for Dr. Lyon_  
**_[21:30:24]_ ** _She shook his hand and he almost combusted_  
**_[21:30:29] Katie Pidge Holt sent a picture_ ** ****__  
**_[21:31:40]_ ** _Oh no he broke out a pickup line_  
**_[21:31:41]_ ** _It’s space themed_  
**_[21:31:42]_ ** _It’s really bad_  
**_[21:31:43]_ ** _I’m disowning Lance_  
**_[21:31:45]_ ** _Oh my God_  
**_[21:31:50]_ ** _Shiro she laughed at his pickup line_  
**_[21:32:09]_ ** _What alternate reality bullshit is this?_  
**_[21:34:57]_ ** _She gave Lance her email address_  
**_[21:37:01]_ ** _Lance told her he knows nothing about theoretical astronomy and she gave him her email and said she would love to start a discussion with him about some of the things she’s researched_  
**_[21:37:11]_ ** _He almost blasted into orbit when she gave it to him_ _  
_ ******_[21:38:00]_ **I think we might be seeing a lot more of Dr. Lyon

Shiro couldn’t help but smile a little as he closed his texts and made his way down to street level. Sure, Valentine’s Day hadn’t gone quite as he’d planned, but in the end, Keith had trusted him in one of his most vulnerable moments, they’d had some amazing heat-sex, and he helped Lance move on from a breakup - and may have found him a new and very unlikely friend in the process.

_All in all,_ he concluded, as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, _not too bad._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://mllecomtessedelafere.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/celticaurora)


End file.
